User blog:Infinityblade2995/Welp, something needs to be done.
DISCLAIMER: Before you read this post, I just want everyone to know that I'm not a mean person. I don't want to be hated. I don't intend to be hated. I'm just doing what's right and I'm just doing my job as the lone active bureaucrat. If you can't accept the fact that I'm right (well for the most part I think I am) then sort out yourself. Ok, so when I returned to this wiki after a long while, I immediately made three users administrators (two of which asked for the rights). The users were Eden, Alex and BrownFamily. I would like to talk about this. Introduction to the blog The wiki's administration is an absolute crisis at the moment. But let's talk about this. Stage 1: Naive Bureaucrat As the only active bureaucrat left, I really should've done better on my first day back. NONE OF THESE USERS I MADE ADMINS DESERVED IT. I had forgotten about the traditional way of promoting users to admins, and therefore I naively made these guys admins. On this stage, I only have myself to blame. Stage 2: How did they do as admins? They initially seemed ok. Alex started acting immature at one point before cooling down. BrownFamily and Eden didn't do anything wrong. It was now that Acupunch spoke about how easy these guys got their rights and also stated that Chikako gave me rights recently. I was angered by this, as I had been an admin for a long time already. However, Acupunch admitted his researching mistake, and it wasn't long before I realized I did not make a good decision. But I figured nothing bad would happened. Now I felt like taking away their rights, but I realized it would just make me look even stupider. I'd then get hated as there'd be seemingly no reason these users would even lose their rights. Stage 3: The Crisis Now this is when I knew my decisions were utterly terrible. The number of indefinite bans increased dramatically over the past month to a whole 14. FOURTEEN! Are you kidding me. It was mainly these three users who shared the bans. Eden was one I made an admin myself in the first day, and oh well what a decision that was. A few permabans, including the indefinite ban of Ethanbruce for stealing ONE OC! Do these lot even read the rules. As an admin, you should be reading the rules. Then again, maybe it was by fault for making these lot admins, but they ASKED for it (well two of them, anyway). BrownFamily had no idea about the username template. Therefore, he thought Stupe's joke OC Noose was a hate OC directed at him. He then permanently banned him, saying "never judge an admin". Stage 4: The First LPR (Loss of Possession of Rights) That's when I stripped BrownFamily of every right he had. Not to mention he BLOCKED Bfdi is the best for a few weeks for unblocking Stupe. Final Word Two of my best friends on this wiki, PikminComet and Bfdi is the best, knew the administration at the moment was ridiculous. The problem is that administrators represent this wiki. They are the GOVERNMENT of Object Show Fanonpedia. With 14 PERMABANS IN ONE MONTH, MOSTLY UNFAIR, IT MAKES THIS WIKI LOOK LIKE A JOKE! All I can say is, Alex and Eden you better sort out something if not you two will soon become regular users again. I'd recommend you guys read this. Thank you all for now. P.S If anyone wants to become an admin, let me know and we might have a community vote soon. ALSO, Eden and Alex, if you can't handle the pressure of doing the admin job properly, you can always tell me if you want to be stripped of your rights. I don't want to be mean to anyone. I don't want to be on anyone's hate lists, albeit the lists being meaningless. I'm just doing my job and if something has to be done, it will be done. Simple as that. I've been a bureaucrat for two and a half years, and I've been an admin for nearly three years. I know what I'm doing. But I won't deny that I made a mistake making these three admins. Category:Blog posts